vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skitzo
Summary Skitzo is a cartoon bear, created in the 1920s. His cartoon shorts were shown in movie theaters all over the early US. But unlike many cartoons of that time period, Skitzo's cartoons were evil. They would start off unassuming, but as they would play they would gradually get horrific and disturbing. Anyone who watched a full short would go mad and would attack and kill those around them or themselves. Due to this fact, all of his shorts were collected and burned. This sent the animated bear to hell, were he wanders to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Skitzo (the Bear) Origin: C0MICK Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 99 (at the present date) Classification: Sun bear, murder, demonic cartoon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Body Control (Can twists its head 360 degrees, produce tendrils, open his jaw unnaturally wide, and take off the top of his head), Regeneration (High-Mid; Regenerated from a skeleton), Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses (Should be comparable to a normal Sun Bear), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Intangibility (Can become an inky black liquid to move through cracks and obstetrical), Stealth Mastery, Absorption (Pulls victims into himself, absorbing them into his body), Elasticity (Skitzo's body can stretch and bend in unnatural exaggerated ways), Transmutation (Turned a hat into a knife), Toon Force, Hammerspace (Usually from inside his mouth or inside his pants), Reality Corruption (Shown corrupting reality just by his presence. This includes plants, technology, and animals), Berserk Mode (When he goes into his "killer" mode), Morality Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Anyone who watched an entire episode of Skitzo would go mad, and try to kill those around them. Not combat applicable), 4th Wall Awareness, Hellfire Manipulation (Can create fire, this is shown when he is dancing), Heat Manipulation (Can cook a small bird my holding it in his hands for a few seconds), Life Manipulation (Brought a cooked bird to life), Weapon Creation (Can create pitchforks when dancing), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (This is explained due to him being a sun bear), possibly Longevity Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed a door and killed an elephant) Speed: Superhuman (Easily outruns victims, which include humans and dogs; At least comparable to normal sun bears) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Casually lifts his victims) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Casually ripped of a man's head, and is shown to scare a grizzly bear) Durability: Wall level (Scales to Attack Potency) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, varies with abilities Standard Equipment: Serrated blade, ax, varies Intelligence: At least average (Understands and speaks English; can make complex plans) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Internet Characters Category:C0MICK Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Bears Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Corruption Users Category:Berserkers Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Axe Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Life Users